Stages of Exitement
by Homestarluver201
Summary: Just a little thing I whipped up one day after the game. It's about my creature, Loper. He just wants a little exitement...The storie starts in his dad's POV. Rated T for blood, angst...and because I felt like it.:3 FIRST SPORE STORY I'VE EVER WRITTEN! :3


**This is my very first Spore fan fiction, and it may be a little angsty. It's about my character/creature, Loper. Takes place in the computer game.**

**Starting in cell stage:**

Breaking from the meteor, I began to feel slightly nauseous. I blinked my new eyes, scanning my watery surroundings. I spotted some red chunks of something-…something I had no clue as to its identity. The chunks had a slight fog around them…and it looked strangely appetizing. I swam forward as best as I could to reach the chunks. With my new mouth, I opened it with attempted strength and stretched it over the appetizing clump, chomping down on the soft flesh. It tasted surprisingly delicious…I looked around to find more. Instead, I saw only other cells chomping away on plant fibers that had developed in the tide pools.

_They must be the source of the chunks in the water… _I thought, swimming toward a fleshy pink one. It turned and faced me, and its eyes widened at my sharp jaws.

_No! Don't go! _I screamed in my thoughts as it squeaked and began to weakly swim away. I followed in attempt at asking it where the meat came from.

As soon as I reached it though, I thoughtlessly stretched my mouth over its small form and bit it, terrifying the helpless creature further.

It was the best thing I had ever tasted. I smirked as best as I could with my jaws and reached forward, chomping down the rest of it.

I felt crazily hungry after that, and swam over to another cell. I scarfed down the poor thing in less than a second, smiling powerfully.

The others around the bloody fog squealed and swam away to avoid their horrible fate as another carnivorous cell swam up behind me. His intentions were inevitable, it was clear.

He wanted to eat me.

I turned around as he advanced on me, and our jaws clashed together as I defended myself. As he turned to strike at my left side, I swept to the right and bit into his body, purple liquid draining from the wound. He stared at me in disbelief, then his eyes hardened as he became angrier. The other cell pushed me backwards and I bit him again, this time tearing out a part of his body. He screeched in defeat and became limp and it became clear to me that I had one.

I victoriously chomped down on the body in front of me, finishing off the last of my victim. At first, it had been all for defense. But the anger and power welled up inside of my body and…I kind of went crazy.

As I swam back to find more food, I saw some plant buds drifting around underwater. I swam in to try and eat one, but quickly discovered it didn't set well with me. The plants tasted horrible to my jaws and didn't feel to good on my mouth. I grimaced and swam away to find more cells to eat.

I think I'll stick with meat now.

As I ate several more helpless victims, a shiny thing appeared in the water. I swam over to grab it. A sight flashed before me and a little bud attached itself to my body, surprising me.

It stretched further and tapered into a point. It was a spike. I smiled to myself and swam around a few times, giving it a try.

Another cell swam up to me, giggling flirtatiously. She looked a lot like me, but it was clear she wanted to mate.

**_~AFTER THE EGG, ANOTHER CELL'S POV~_**

I hatched, fully prepared for the coming world. I had new spikes attached to my form and I several new tails for speed. My skin had also became a dark purple compared to the dark red it had previously been.

I really have no idea how all of these parts came onto my body, actually. I just…was born like this. I guess it was…evolution maybe? Heh. Well, anyways, I made my way to some food, ate it, and began to swim where I thought was southward.

I got a little bored of seeing the same cells everywhere I went. A black one there, a green one there, one that tried to eat me…it was all the same.

I craved action! Adventure…something more than the tide pools. Something where I could actually explore and create different things….

Something awesome.

I swam over to a larger cell or my breed, and tried my best in small squeaks and growls to explain my crisis to him. (Or at least, what I assumed was a 'him'.)

'_You're crazy, boy!' _He said to me in disapproving squeals. _'You've got it all wrong. You just gotta swim around, eat something, and be content with what ya already have. That's all we do. We're all doomed to be eaten by those who are larger, anyhow.'_

That just about drove me crazy. I couldn't stand just doing boring things! I wanted to live an exiting life!

Just as I was about to make a clever retort, however, the older cell was snatched up by the strong jaws of a larger cell! Terrified, I swam away quickly to avoid the same fate.

**So, how do you like it so far? Yeah, I turned the plot into something a little more cliché then I would have liked…so what? There are hardly any stories on here for the cell stage, so why not?**


End file.
